


Fake smile

by Sunnynight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bad Levi, Coach/Player Relationship, Football, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Sad, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnynight/pseuds/Sunnynight
Summary: Levi is football coach for teen team called "Titans".Eren is 14 years old player.Levi doesn't care about rules,he will get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another rainy day in my life.  
It just keeps raining and raining...  
It's already July and it feels like it's december.I had a weird dream last night.I dreamed that snow was falling and that I was on the beach trying to get a color from the sun.When it's rainy like this my team and I always are sitting on the benches with roof.

 

We were practicing for the big match.My team will play against "Shifters".  
Shifters are the one of the best players in the country.  
I'm really working hard to be better centre.

 

"Oi,brat,you're daydreaming again."

Levi sat beside Eren.He's always sitting with Eren when he doesn't have to do anything.  
Their knees are touching .Levi's hand is brushing against Erens thigh.

Eren blushes.

Levi is 37 years old and still single.He was always telling us that love doesn't exist.  
But the way he was talking with Eren and the way he was making a small physical contacts with Eren was definitely a little weird.

 

"This weather is really shitty,don't you think?"  
Levi asked with his regular bored expression.

"Yeah,it was never rainy like this.Umm,coach are you going on a summer trip?"

"Well,I have family in France and some friends in Italy,I will probably go to visit my cousins in France,you?"

 

"Not happening.My parents are working over summer break,I'm all alone every day.I'm happy that we have trainings,I would die of boredom."

 

Eren was trully gold of a kid.He wasn't like other kids.All annoying and full of stupid questions.  
He was beautiful.You can dive into his big green eyes full of sparkles and shine.

 

"Oh,that's lame.I would really like you to come with me,but,you know it's a long way and your parents won't obey it."

 

Eren thought:  
Really?He wants me to go with him.Why just me?I mean he could ask any other player,why am I exception?  
He's right my parent's won't let me.If we could go on a group trip it would be better.

 

Levi got up and he informed other players that training is over because of the weather .  
He glanced at Eren who was daydreaming again.

"Eren,why don't you go.Is your butt stucked on the bench?"

 

"I'm going to stay a little longer.It's not like I have something better to do at home."

"I guess I can't let you sit alone,It's dangerous job."  
He said sarcastically.  
He put his hand over Eren's shoulder.

Silence...

Slowly,really slowly Levi was getting closer to the now scared boy.  
Eren could hear Levi's breathing.  
Now he was way to close to Eren.  
Levi's hand gently grabbed Eren's hair moving to his chin.His face was now 1 inch away from boy's.

 

"Mmm,Eren,baby,don't be so scared,I won't eat you."

Boy was trembling like crazy now.  
Levi is forcefully kissing Eren.His hand touching inside of Eren's shorts.

 

 

No,no,no...  
I'm not going to cry now.  
I need to stop this.

 

"Levi,st-op,please..."

Surprised Levi looked at me.

I cleaned salvia from my mouth with my hands.

"Eren,what's wrong,I thought you like it?"

He asked?How could he.Isn't it obvious that I don't want this.He forced me to kiss.

"What's wrong?You have wrong idea about me!  
Who told you I like you?!You're sick!"

 

"Eren don't be smart now.You're always clinging to me wanting my attention,and now you're acting like you never knew that I love you.What's with that?"

 

Love me?He?Who doesn't belive in love?That's absurd.Lie.How can he lie about that.

 

"I didn't know you're this crazy to like 14 years old boy."

 

"You're worrying about age?I don't love you cause you're 14,Eren,this is the first time I ever loved someone,I care for you soo much I want you to see it.C'mon Eren,don't worry about anything.I'm here."  
He kissed his hand.

 

"Don't touch me!You're transparent!You just want to rape me and then throw me away,do you think that I'm that stupid to fall for that?You think if I'm loner and if I have little problems in life that I'm that easy?I really appreciate your teaching methods and I love you like a coach,but I'm angry because you think that I'm that stupid.Always telling me that I'm smart boy but inside thinking I'm unstable stupid teenager.I'm going to tell my dad about this if you ever touch me like this again!"

 

"Eren...I really don't know what to say.You don't hear what are you talking from that anger.I never thought you're this disgraceful,always acting good and innocent.  
Don't talk to me again,please.When you open your eyes and when you see how much I loved you then come back to me."

 

"Levi,I don't want you to hate me,just act like my coach and forget about this,I'm sorry if I said something bad but I really don't like you romantically.I thought about you like you're my father and..."

 

"Here goes your act .What happend?You didn't hear me?If you don't love me then I'm done with you.I'm going to throw you from the team and then we won't see each other,never.Don't cry now,you brat.It's up to you,I don't force you to do anything.Get out of my way,and don't talk to me ever again!"

 

Eren's POV

 

Rain stopped.  
I'm at home now.  
My head hurts when I think about what happened today.  
My coach,who I admired soo much hates me now.I didn't do anything wrong,is it wrong not to love somebody?  
I don't want to be out of the team.  
I can't leave my team.  
It's up to me,huh.  
That's ridiculous.I won't be his playtoy.I'm going to tell my parents that he loves me if he throws me out from the team.I can't lose anything.

 

He can...

 

That's what Eren thinks.

 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

I'm going to update.Just stick to the story and new chapters will be rising.

 

Comment what you think and leave kudos.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's POV

 

Everything is quiet,just as always.I sometimes wonder what can I do to change my life.I'm not happy.  
Always alone.Just like I don't have parents.  
My best friends are not here anymore.  
Mikasa and Armin left 2 years ago.  
They were my sunlight.I was cheerfull and happy but now.What happened.Am I depressed?

My father is doctor and he works at hospital all day,and mum,she is actress.  
I'm not poor but is money everything in life?  
I need love.  
I've got shivers from that word.  
Love...  
Who loves me?  
My parents love me and him...

Maybe he really cares about me.

Sometimes when you think you're smart you're actually making stupid decisions.

Levi...He is my coach for 3 years now.He was always closer with me than with others.  
He never looked at another kid like he looked at me.  
I'm scared that I'll make bad decision.  
I don't love him,but I don't hate him.  
Maybe that's what I'm telling myself.  
I love him.But I don't want to do that stuff.  
Today he breaked his image of himself in my eyes.  
I don't want him to hate me.  
I'm going to apologize tomorrow.

 

 

Others POV

 

Eren's exosted parents came home.  
It was 11 o'clock p.m .

 

"Eren,we're home."  
Grisha said.Hugging his tired wife Carla.

Eren quickly came downstairs to greet his parents.

 

"Welcome home."  
Eren kissed his mother's cheeks.

"How was on training today,Eren?"

Eren blushed at that thought.It was bad.

"It was good.As normal,we're practicing new moves."

 

Grisha said:  
"I saw your coach today when I was on break."

 

"Yeah,what did he said?"  
I could not feel more uncomfortable now.

 

"He said you were spacing out a lot and that you're one of his best players."

 

"That's positive."  
Of course he's going to tell that.He won't say,hi I tried to rape your son today.

 

"Goodnight,Eren,sweet dreams!"  
Carla gave her son a goodnight kiss and hug.

"Goodnight,mum."

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

Short chapter just so you know that I'm alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's POV

 

It's Sunday.Weather is sunny today.Perfect day to talk to  
Levi.I just want us to be like before.I'm going to try my best to apologize.I can't lose anything.  
I put on my favourite black T-shirt and shorts.  
It's 7 o'clock a.m. I'm not hungry at this hour,it's early.  
I always eat breakfast at 9.  
Good thing that my parents aren't home,I love them but I hate overreacting,and my mum,she's queen of cynicism,  
and dad, he's "I don't care" type of person.

I hate when someone have wrong impression of me.  
I'm trying to show myself in better light.  
We have practice at 8 o'clock but I'm going to come earlier.Football field is 3 km away from my house.  
I live in second largest city in my country so I have my destinations that I can go to.Sometimes I walk by foot to field but more often I go with bicycle.  
I can't wait to turn 18,then I will get a car,that's a promise from Grisha.I need to get going now.

 

Others POV

Eren came to the field.It's empty.He's first to come.  
It's excellent weather to play football.  
In the distance there was someone,Levi.  
He was putting garbage into the big plastic bag.  
Eren approached Levi slightly,he didn't even notice,he was focusing on the garbage.

 

"Those little shits,they can't throw garbage in the can."  
He whispered to himself.

 

"Umm,good morning,I came a little earlier."  
Eren said uncomfortably. 

Levi turned around to see his favourite brat.That's what he needed in this moment.  
"I'm 100% sure I told you not to talk to me.And didn't you heard,today's not training,where was your brain when I was talking yesterday?"

 

Eren didn't know how to react but he must apologize.  
"I'm sorry Levi!Please don't hate me,let's be friends like before.I'm sorry for everything.I won't tell anyone about yesterday,can't you just slide it."

Levi rolled his eyes at this pathetic attempt of apology.  
"Eren,I told you,I don't want to be your friend,all or nothing."

"But,what do you want me to do?"

He looked at him giving him a hopefull look.  
"Well,suck me off.We're alone here anyway."

 

Eren was disgusted at the answer he gave him.  
There's no hope for Levi.I don't care if he throws me out of the team.I'm going to tell my father about this soon as he come home.  
"Never,that's disgusting,this will be your last day of coaching!

Dissatisfied Levi said:  
"Oh,really?We'll see who's going out of here."

 

Eren's POV

"Is that all you think about,Levi.Is that love to you?  
You said you love me,it doesn't look like it."

I thought he came to sense,but no,he's the same as yesterday.He doesn't think clear.How can he not be scared of law?Does he think that I really won't tell my parents.I will.I don't care what will happen to Levi.I'm giving him a warning and he's not even a little scared.

 

"I know what love is,Eren,better than you.You need to sacrifice something if you want a real relationship.I love you but you don't love me.I'm really sad that it can't work out between us.You want me to be your friend but I can't when I love you romantically.If you don't want to be my boyfriend than go away from me.Is it that hard to understand?

Levi doesn't seem to understand in what position is he.  
He's giving me options.He should beg me not to tell anyone about this.

"Okay.I'm not going to talk to you but you can't throw me out of the team,it's not fair.You don't have a reason.What will I say to my dad?"

 

"That's not your problem,and by the way you can always come back to me if you change your mind,you know what I want."

 

"Fuck you!"  
That's it.I can't wait to tell my parents about what he tried to do.I'm going to bury you Levi.

 

 

It's 3 o'clock.In this time it's lunch break for doctors who work 1st shift.Grisha Yeager walked out of the hospital to get some fresh air.He was already exosted from all that talk about problems and regrets.He was psychiatrist .  
Levi knew when was the lunch break.  
He stood in front of the hospital,leaning against the wall,waiting for Grisha.They were very good friends before Grisha got married,after that he became house-work-house-work man.  
Beside being coach Levi owns cafe close to the hospital.

"Oh,Levi,are you waiting for me,old friend?"  
Grisha asked walking towards his.

"Yeah,we need to talk a little,it's about Eren.Are you joining me I'm going to visit cafe."

"Okay,I hope it's nothing bad."

 

They sat outside.There was furniture inside and outside.Around tables and chairs we're flowers inside flowerpots .Floor was shiny and clean.

 

"Well,what do you want to talk abou,Levi,I'm all ears."

 

Levi took a big breath.

"Your son,Eren,he fell in love with me."

Grisha was grossed out.  
"What?In love?That's stupid.He's male I didn't even know that he's gay.And you?You're way to old!"

 

"Don't get hearth attack yet.He became annoying over practice,he won't let me focus,he even tried to touch me down there.I freaked out.Today he came to the field and today wasn't even training but he came and you won't belive what did he asked me.He asked me to give him approval to suck me off.He told me if I don't want to be in relationship with me he's going to tell you that I tried to rape him.That's absurd he can't lie about things like that, I don't want to get in trouble.I didn't do anything.  
I know that you can't choose between me and your son but please understand me.And don't be harsh on him because he doesn't want you to know about his attraction."

 

"Okay,Levi,don't worry,you're not going to get in trouble.I'll talk to him.Thank you for telling me,I would never guess that he's even gay but this...Thank you once more,don't stress yourself about it."  
Grisha tried to stay calm.

"Thanks,you're true friend.Now my hearth is lighter.I'm going to get some tea.What will you drink?"

 

"Nothing,I need to eat something I'm hungry,we have kitchen close by,I'm going now,see you."

 

______________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Grsiha came home earlier this time.He put his working bag down,then he headed to Eren's bedroom.They need to talk.He will find out what is wrong with his son.

Knock,knock!

"Dad,come in,you don't need to knock,its your house."

Grisha came closer to Eren's bad.

"Well,son,I'm not like you,running in and out of my bedroom without word.You need to learn something from me,that's the role of a rather."

 

Eren's eyes widened at split of conversation.

"Dad,what's wrong now?Did I do something wrong?You wouldn't lecture me if everything is okay,soo?"

 

"Eren,it's about Levi."

 

EREN'S POV

About Levi?Could he know?Maybe Levi told him himself,maybe he can't have that on his heart.

"What about him?"

My father looked a little annoyed.Like I'm pretending.  
He finally said a word.

"Son,don't play stupid,you know better than that.Poor man was on the verge of crying because of you."

 

"Because of me?Poor man?That asshole,what the fuck did he told you?!"

I can't believe it,he lied.What to expect from Levi.  
That motherfucker wants to bury me alive.What the he'll did I do to him.Just because I don't want to be raped and used I'm a bad person?It's not going to go on Levi's plan.My father will believe me.He knows difference between lie and truth.

 

"Eren,stop now!You won't talk to me with that voice and language.You're not so innocent as you seem to be.I understand,there is so many people who will take advantage of a child,but Levi,he's not one of them.I know the man personally for longer than you live,my child,you can't blame something so disgusting and disgraceful on him.You won't go on trainings for a while.You will start going when you learn how to act like a 14 years old boy!"

 

"Dad,why are you believing him?!He tried to rape me!He was touching me,he even wanted me to suck him off if I want to apologize.Then he got angry and told you all of those lies!What could I do?I can't let someone touch me like they want and act retarded and let myself be raped!!"

I don't want to cry,but tears are flowing through my eyes  
,I didn't do anything wrong.It's not fair...

 

"I told you to stop with your lies,Eren,don't give me that fake tears.Stay here and make your mind up!"

 

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

Thank you for reading.  
I wish you all the best. *-*   
^_^ *_* 


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's P.O.V

Everything is blurry.I can't see clearly.It's from crying,of course.I lost count of how many hours I cried.I feel soo tired but I can't sleep.My head hurts and my eyes are puffy.What did I do deserve this?Or am I overreacting.Maybe I don't have a reason to be this sad.  
It's not a big deal,is it?  
It's not like Levi broke my heart.Maybe he did,I just don't know how.I don't love him that way.

I... I always saw in him the person I want to become.

Strong...Kind,but not too vivid...Perfect at football...  
Respected,loved.   
Who could've guessed that he is just a jerk with fake attitude.

Maybe I'm crying cause,my dad doesn't belive me.  
He should be trusting me.I'm his son.I need him the most now and he doesn't care at all.How would mum react,no,he won'ttell her all of those lies.

 

I won't live like this.They all are thinking that I am a fool?

No!I'm not!

I'm going to run away from this nightmare.What do I have here anyways?They should worry a little.  
Let them hit their heads of the floor,that's what you get for running on the wet!

 

I'm running away tonight!Who cares?Now they don't,but they all are going to see how miserable their life is without me!

 

Maybe I should go to Levi and punch him in the face.  
Just for revenge.That's cool idea.And then I'll run away.Let them search,search,and then when I come home they'll all going to kiss my foot.

 

Others P.O.V

 

Boy started to pack his clothes into his school bag.He got dressed into something comfortable.Good luck that he has big window in his room so that he can jump right out of it .If he didn'tthe runaway would be impossible.  
It's 21:13 o'clock.Most of people are sleeping or in their houses at this time,and who cares if some boy is running on the street.  
Eren slowly opened the window and he got out without making a sound.Easy!  
He started to run,fast,faster.His first step is to go to Levi and then punch him in the face of maybe even worser,in the balls,yeah,he totally deserves it,and then he'll run away...

 

"AAAAAAAAA!!!"

Loud scream was heard.

It was him,Eren.  
Lost in his thoughts he was crossing street.

His bag was on the other side of the road,it slipped from the hard hit.

Black Mercedes was in front of him.

It couldn't be his car??!!

 

Eren is really lucky,it was him,Levi.

 

He slowly got up,he didn't get any injury.Maybe few scars but who cares?Eren is totally angry now.  
The man he hates,now he has a jet another reason to hate him more now.  
That shit of a person could kill him!

Levi calmly get out of his car.He eyeed Eren.He is a little shocked.What the heck is he doing here.Crossing a street like a drunk person,maybe he wanted to kill himself?

"Oi,brat,the heck you're doing here,you wanted to come to me to apologize?"

 

"Like hell!I came to beat you up!"

 

Levi laughed sarcastically.  
"Then,I should've hit you harder,hahahaha,you beat me up?Eren,baby,I can kill you with one finger."

 

"You sick sarcastic paedophile!!!"

Now he was really angry.  
Eren tried to punch Levi,but he blocked it without glance.How pathetic.Eren truly thinks he can win in a fight with Levi,strongest guy he met.

Levi headed to his seat in the car looking a little annoyed by the situation he is in.

"Eren,if you want you can come in and we can settle this nonsense of situation we're in,I know you're a kid and you're acting rebellious,but,really,this is stupid."

 

Boy looked at him with no hope at all.

"I-- I can't forgive you."

 

"You can't forgive me cause I love you,that's unfair."

 

"You lied to my father,now,he...He sees me differently.I'm not like he thinks now,it's your fault."

 

Levi gave him dominant look."Brat,come inside,we're on   
the middle of the street ."

 

Eren got in and maybe from this moment a lot of things will change,maybe.

 

_______________________________________________________

COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS.


End file.
